Black blood
by Midnight Demonn
Summary: I think you should really read this.


_Hi guys! um… this's something I found on the net and it's great!! I think you all should read it! It so funny!_

Name: Tsukinomaru, Kitsune (Last: made up, First: Fox)

Age:16

Eyes: gold with red flakes

Height: 6'0

Weight: 125 (Foxy body get it!)

Past: At this time you are 6. Your parents are very abusive; and you hate it. Your parents think you were a mistake and you weren't worth anything except the money they got from the government. They used that to by drugs and booze. That was the only thing you were good for money for drugs and booze' they would probably even sell you off if they wanted drugs bad enough. They sent you away to a school far away from where they were. They shipped you to Japan: the lived in the U.S. They didn't want you around anymore; they got tired of seeing your face. You were kind of relieved when they did that: it meant you were able to start fresh and not be called a druggy because your parents were drug dealers.(KN: Oh!...any your parents beat you so much that you came to have a weak body.....like fighting sickness not strength.......that you had great deal of. Sorry just had to add that because it was necessary for the story!)

Present: It is now 10 years later. You now live in Japan, in small apartment. You are able to afford it because you run your own company called Trinity Advance. You have finished college (OT: Wa.....What?! KN: Advanced placement and for those who don't know thats when you skip a grade. QT: Oh!) You have decided to go back to school mainly because you didn't want to get bored. You have changed your name from Akuma, Bakimono (Demon Monster) which is what you parents named you, to Tsukiomaru, Kitsune. You are going to Cross Academy. You have a GPA (Grade Point Average) of 4.0 and more.

Personality: Varies (KN: Depends on how I feel that day)

cool i'm foxy KN:( r u ok?)

zzzzzzzzz....KN:it's sleeping (runns to get a marker to rite on the readers face.)

This is you in two different view pick which ever you like best and go with it kay.

Its just another version.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Story Start~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your alarm went off once again, glaring at the noisy box that woke you saw it read 4:10 and you had to be at the school at 6:00 though even that was really early. You drug yourself from under the safety of your bed and regrettably went to do you morning routine. You could feel the warmth leave you while you walked onto the tiled bathroom floor. Your feet screaming because of the harsh cold floor. You turned on the water to let it heat up and stripped off your clothes that consider of a black tank top that said Bite Me black sleep pants with bleeding hearts. When finished you got into the shower and enjoyed the hot water the ran down you half-asleep muscles. You finished you shower and hopped out doing the rest of your morning routine. When finished you went to your room and into you closet to get your new uniform. you despised skirts so you got the male uniform. You kept you long hair, but you tied it back into a loose ponytail though.(KN: Like Neji from Naruto) You grabbed you bag and grabbed you books and headed for the door. Grabbing your keys on the way out. (KN: Yes you have a car. QT: Cool! KN: thought you would like it and guess what color it is. QT: ..........um black? KN: Yep!! QT: Oh YES!)

You were now on your way to the school and remembered the conversation you had with Headmaster Cross.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*Flash Back%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

"Hello" -someone in a singsong voice said which gave you and instant headache.

"Hello, is this the office of Headmaster Cross?" - you asked over the phone; you were currently on the plane to where ever the school was.

"Yes, this is Headmaster Cross." - the man replied from the other end.

"Oh? I would like to speak with you about becoming a student at Cross Academy" - I said.

"Really?" -He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I would like to apply as soon as possible, it doesnt matter what the cost is I just need to be applied into the school." - I said.

"Yes, well you will have to fill-" - he began to say before I interrupted him.

" I have already filled out the application and registration papers. If you would give you your fax number I would gladly send them to you know." - I said impatiently.

"Miss Tsukinomaru? What reason would you have for coming back to school? I see you have already finished college." - He asked.

" Yes, I know that. I wanted to attend this academy so that I can acquaint myself with the culture more. I have lived in Japan for 10 years and have not interacted with anyone in that time. Unless it was someone in my company or the teachers to get my grades that was simply it." - I said

"You have a company?" - He asked.

"Huh?...Oh! Yes, I have my own company called Trinity Advance." - I said. Knowing full well that I supply them with their blood tablets.

"R....Right then, since I have received your application and registration papers you are officially a student of Cross Academy." - He said

"Thank you Headmaster Cross, I look forward to seeing you at school tomorrow I already have the uniform so no need to worry about it." - I said.

"You already have the uniform? You mean you knew you were going to get excepted?" - He asked.

"No, I figured if I couldn't get in then I would just buy the place and make myself a student." - I said.

"See you tomorrow!"- He yelled.

Headmaster Cross's POV

"Hello." - I said in may normal sing song voice.

"Hello, is this the office of Headmaster Cross?" -asked a cold, young voice.

"Yes, this is Headmaster Cross." - I said.

"Oh? I would like to speak with you about becoming a student at Cross Academy" - he replied.

"Really?" - I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I would like to apply as soon as possible, it doesnt matter what the cost is I just need to be applied into the school." - he said.

"Yes, well you will have to fill-" - I began to say but he interrupted me.

" I have already filled out the application and registration papers. If you would give you your fax number I would gladly send them to you know." - he replied impatiently.

I gave her my fax number and when I saw the application and registration papers I about fell out of my big chair. *he already finished college?! Then what does he want from here?!* I thought. I got back on the phone and asked him.

"Tsukinomaru-san? What reason would you have for coming back to school? I see you have already finished college." - I said. I didn't notice that Kaname had entered the room and he was listening intently to our conversation.

" Yes, I know that. I wanted to attend this academy so that I can acquaint myself with the culture more. I have lived in Japan for 10 years and have not interacted with anyone in that time. Unless it was someone in my company or the teachers to get my grades that was simply it." - he said in a monotone voice that sent shivers down my spine. *he has a company?!*

"You have a company?" - I asked in disbelief

"Huh?...Oh! Yes, I have my own company called Trinity Advance." - he said and my jaw dropped. *he owns the company that makes the blood tablets for the vampire students here at the academy?!*

"R....Right then, since I have received your application and registration papers you are officially a student of Cross Academy." - I said in my sing song voice and got a growl in response. My face went blue and had lines running down my head. * Did he just growl?!*

"Thank you Headmaster Cross, I look forward to seeing you at school tomorrow I already have the uniform so no need to worry about it." - he said. *What?!* I thought.

"You already have the uniform? You mean you knew you were going to get excepted?" - I asked.

"No, I figured if I couldn't get in then I would just buy the place and make myself a student." - he said.

I sweat dropped. * She was going to buy the school?!* I thought.

"See you tomorrow!"- I yelled.

Kaname's POV

I just heard their whole conversation.*Tsukinomaru? * I thought. * I know that name from somewhere? Where have I heard that before? Wait.....Tsukinomaru!? She couldn't be related to them, could she!?* Headmaster Cross had not seen me yet so I left before he saw me I needed time to think.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*End Flash Back%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Cookies! KN: hey lovedyetalone14! LYT14: What? KN: You passed you nut to me take it back. LYT14: NOOOOOO! you can have it I don't want the thing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz KN:why r u still here?

Your POV

You just pulled into the driveway to the parking area of the academy and found a parking spot. Not that there weren't any, I mean geez does anyone drive a car?! It was still dark, I looked at the time to see that it was only 5:25 and school didn't start until 7:00. I turned off the car and grabbed my bag and shut the car door. As I walked away I saw some people looking at my car so I hit the lock and armed the alarm. It was hooked up with the latest security systems for cars. As I walked I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. I just ignored it and kept walking. I went to the Headmasters Office to great him when I heard some voices on the other side so I decided not to interrupt and went to memorize the school building and my classes. It was a simple layout and I memorized it easily. When I looked at my watch it read 5:55 so I went back the Headmaster's Office. I heard no voices and knocked on the door. From the other side I heard a lot of noises that made a sweat drop form on the back of my head. I felt those eyes on me again but brushed it off. The Headmaster finally came to the door and looked quite out off breath.

"Oh! You must be Tsukinomaru-san. Come on in my dear." - he said moving aside so that I could come in.

"You can call me Kit, Cross-san." - I said addressing him by his first name. He looked at me surprised then smiled and ran at me. He hit me so hard that he knocked me over, which surprised me. I knew all kinds of self defense, yet he knocked me over so easily.

"You remember me?! I'm soooo happy!" - said while rubbing his face on mine making me very uncomfortable. I had landed on the floor facing the door and just happened to see a pair of black booted feet. Then I heard someone say "Dad get off of him! What are you doing!?"

Cross got off of me and went to his emo corner. I got up quickly and dusted myself off. I looked to the person to see her.

Cross got out of his emo corner and came over to me and said "Yuuki this is Kitsune-kun, Kitsune-kun this is Yuuki my daughter.

"Your daughter, I didn't know you were the one for children Cross-san!" - I said as I inwardly laughed at the new name he gave me.

"Well I adopted her and took her in when she was 10." - he said to me.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I must be on my way to class, it seems that I did not watch the time." - I said as I began to leave the office.

"Wait! Kitsune-kun I would greatly appreciate it if you would become a Perfect?" - asked Cross-san

"What?" - two voices said at the same time.

I turned around to meet silver eyes staring into my gold ones.

"Wait dad/Cross you can't be serious, he doesn't even know about them!" - they said at the same time.

I laughed, for the first time in a long time. These two were very a like even if they don't realize it.

"What's so funny?" - asked the silver haired boy who is now in front of me.

"That you two are completely wrong about the fact that I don't know about them." - I stated blankly.

"He is right you two, he should know who they are. He provides them their blood tablets."- Cross-san saving me the explanation.

"What?" - they said again.

"Yes, well I'll be going to my classes now if you don't mind?"- I asked.

"Wait! Don't you need to be shown around?" - Yuuki asked.

"There is no need I memorized the buildings floor plan and classrooms" - I said then walked out of the office.

What? KN:You will learn in time young grasshopper

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz........KN:(pokes QT's face and laughs at the drool)

Now that it was over I put my cold mask on once more preparing to face the students and their adoration for new hot guys. Yes I was known as a male for my company as well, I only do it to uphold the companies honor. As I came to my room door the classroom was........empty? I looked at the room number and then to the schedule and then to my watch to see that it was only 6:50. I sighed as I sat at the back of the room and sat down taking in the classroom that I sat in. Ten minutes later the classroom began to fill up and thus began the fan girl screams that I dreaded oh so much. The bell then rang and everyone sat down waiting for the teacher to come in. The teacher came in and scanned the room his eyes landing on me. He told the class that there was a new student and asked me to come up and introduce myself. I got up from my seat and went up to the front of the room. I introduced myself and then sat down. He then began class. *How Boring*

Boring KN: I just said that! (Dogges flying objects) wth?

zzzzzzzzzzz KN:(died from laughing)

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&Fast Forward to Night Class Changing&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The girls were very annoying and wouldn't shut up. You think that if they couldn't get passed you the first time you stopped them the wouldn't try again right. Well these girls were stubborn. I saw that Yuuki was having trouble and Zero was no where to be found. I thought of an Idea.

"Excuse me ladies, but could you please calm down. The Night Class will come out soon so could you please calm down?" - asked with a smile that would stop anyone in their tracks.

Well it worked but they did there superhuman squeal and began to hoard around me and began asking questions as if they had never seen me before. I looked over and saw Yuuki giving me sympathetic looks. That's when I felt someones eyes on me again but this time with the intent to kill. *What?* I thought as I turned around to see that Kaname the head of the vampire students was glaring at me with the intent to kill. *Yuuki* I thought. They do look similar to each other but what could it be? I asked myself as I felt the girls in front of me push to get to him. One of them stepped on my foot, I cringed and took a step back. That's when they pushed forward again. They almost pushed me over.

"Ladies please could you settle down, you will hurt yourselves if your not too careful." - I said.

*Oh-no!* I thought as the girls screamed 'Kyaaaaaaa!' I covered my sensitive ears (KN: Yes you have sensitive ears, like a vampire's ears, but your not a vampire.......yet.) That's were things went haywire the girls were asking too many questions and they began to grip my clothes and one of them hugged me. I was starting to freak out I was okay until one of them grabbed my $$. Thats when I fell down onto the ground and thats when they covered me like it was a dog pile. I couldn't breath. I had one of the big breasted one's breasts in my face suffocating me. If I was a man I could die happily but I was a woman and I was dieing. Luckily this didn't happen until the Night Class in the building. Zero and Yuuki came to my rescue and pulled the girls off of me but it had been too late I had passed out already. The girls had pushed me down so hard that I hit my head.

Ouch KN: You think I had that happen to me I don't remember what happened. I was just told it happened.

Huh? (Whipes drool of their face) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOdon't die who will finish the story!?

Zero's POV

I saw that new guy.....what's his name........ah! it was Kitsune. He was trying to hold back the fan girls of Cross Academy. He was doing pretty well until one of them stepped on his foot. I cringed I knew how much that hurt. But he just took a step back with a smile still plastered on him face.

Then he said - "Ladies please could you settle down, you will hurt yourselves if your not too careful."

*Oh-no* I thought and saw that he soon regretted it. The Night Class was already in the building so I didn't have to worry about them, just him. I looked from the building to Kitsune and saw that he was falling with the girls on top of him. *Ah !* sh!t* I said in my head. He hit his head off of the ground and I saw he was being suffocated by one of the girls breasts. *Well that's a nice way to go* I said in my head. I ran over to him and started to get to girls off of him. I yelled for Yuuki and asked her to come help.

"Right" - she called as she came over.

Once we got all of the girls off of him, we found that he had already passed out. He was all scratched up and his uniform was ripped a little. I sighed as I picked him up. *wtf? He was really light* I took him to the Headmaster to see what he wanted to do with him. Yuuki had come with me to make sure that Kitsune was alright.

"Dad, do you think we should call his parents so they won't worry?" - Yuuki asked Cross.

"Oh! Yes that would be a great idea Yuuki."- He said.

"Zero you can lay Kit-kun down here." - He said while he pointed to the couch. I walked over and set him down. Yuuki came back in the room looking flustered.

"Dad, he doesn't have any emergency contacts! What are we going to do?" - She asked.

"Wha........What do you mean no emergency contacts when I looked over the paper....." - He said as he took the paper from Yuuki and his eyes went wide.

"Don't worry about it I will watch over him you two go to your rooms and sleep okay." - He said.

Just help the poor guy! he's suffering. KN: That's what I told him but does he listen no.

Your POV

I felt pain. Then I opened my eyes that felt really heavy. I heard people talking.

"Dad, he doesn't have any emergency contacts! What are we going to do?" - She asked.

"Wha........What do you mean no emergency contacts when I looked over the paper....." - Cross-san said then went quite.

"Don't worry about it I will watch over him you two go to your rooms and sleep okay." - He said.

I stood up quickly and regretted it. I fell flat on my face and groaned in pain as I rubbed my face. I looked up to find three people staring at me: Cross-san, Yuuki, and Zero. Cross helped me up and asked Zero to take me to the infirmary to fix up my wounds. Zero took me to the infirmary and sat me down on one of the beds. He went to the cabinet and got out some peroxide, cotton swabs, and some medical tweezers. He came over and asked me to take off my shirt. I took off my coat which was ruined and ripped off the sleeves of the undershirt.

"That works too." -he said.

He then began to clean the wounds and put compacts on them. Then he went behind me to wrap my head. It was then that I felt this aura something that just wasn't right. I was coming from behind me. I went to turn around when Zero stopped me.

"Don't turn around Kitsune!"- he said his voice straining.

"Zero what's wrong?!" - I asked.

"Nothing just don't turn around." - he said in pain.

I didn't listen to him and broke free from him. When I turned around I saw that his eyes where red. *Zero's a vampire?!* He looked so pained I walked up to him and came to him level my hair falling over my one shoulder exposing my neck. He looked at me then looked somewhere else. At my neck. *Oh-no* Zero had me pinned to the bed in mere seconds looking lustfully at my throat.

"Zero what are you doing let me go." - I said as calm as I could.

".........."

"Zero?!" - I said desperately.

He bent down so that I could feel his breath on my skin. Then he licked my neck. *He.......he licked me?!*

"Zero stop!"

He wouldn't listen to me. That's when I felt him bite my neck. My eyes went wide and I let out a gasp. I could feel him drink from me and could hear him slurp up my blood hungrily. I heard myself moan. But that's when Kaname came into the infirmary. He came over and got Zero off of me and throw him to the wall.

"I knew it would come to this Kiriyu." - he said as he came over to me.

Memories of my mother and father flashed before my eyes. Those horrid memories. Just as he was about two feet in front of me I jumped off of the bed and ran to the opposite corner of the room. Kaname looked at me weirdly then made an advance on me. I began to whimper.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." - he said. Just what your father said before beat you.

He continued walk over near and near. *N-NO!*

"No don't come near me, don't hit me father!" - you pleaded to your haunting memories.

Kaname gave you a sad look and Zero looked at you wide eyed. He thought that you were afraid of him, but he found out that your father was the one you were afraid of.

"Kitsune I won't hurt you I promise" Kaname pleaded.

That snapped you out of your memories and you focused your eyes on him then they flashed to Zero. Zero looked away from you. You reached out a hand to him.

"Ze-Zero please come here, I know you didn't mean anything. Come here I will help you." - you said in a pleading voice yet soothing.

Zero walked over to you and sat down in front of you. Kaname stood back and watched your every move. You reached into you shirt and pulled out a dagger. Both Kaname's and Zero's eye widen and he went to back up.

" No Zero I don't want to kill you. Just watch." - you said.

You took a beep breath and plunged the dagger into your shoulder. Kaname took a step forward.

"NO......Kaname stay were you are." - you said.

You twisted the dagger and you heard metal against metal. *there it is* (QT: what? what? KN: you'll find out hold on. (dogged a flying.......chair?)) You pulled the dagger out and stuck your fingers into the wound. You pulled out a little metal box. You wiped it off on your shirt and opened it. Inside held the latest research on human-turned-vampire-to level E. You took out the little injection needle and the serum. You uncapped the needle and stuck it in the serum and took out only 10ml.

"Zero this will hurt but it will help you fight from becoming a level E." - you said. Feeling yourself slipping from consciousness.

You came close to Zero nearly on his lap and leaned against him putting your head on the right distracting him from the needle. Then you stuck him with it in a very quick motion. Kaname barley even saw it as he stared in awe. That little bit took the last of your energy and so you passed out only hoping that the trial serum would work for Zero as it had you.

"I'm sorry Zero if this doesn't w..o...r..k." - you said with what ever you had left then darkness consumed you.

Waoh people what just happen? KN:-.-' a comet just hit you on the head.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz KN: He can sleep through anything (still poking the QT)

Kaname's POV

I just watched a Kitune the new boy at school, injected Kiriyu with some type of serum out of his shoulder. He injected it into him and with is last breath said, "I'm sorry Zero it this doesn't w..o...r..k." then he passed out. Kiriyu just sat there not moving. I walked around and looked at him his eyes glazed over. I picked up Kitsune and took him over to one of the beds and laid him down onto it.

*How could such a young soul not anything much about us help this much?*

I had to get the headmaster and tell him about this. When I was finished he looked at me with a grim expression.

"Kitsune, was abused as a child, did you know that Kaname?" - he asked

I stood there shocked. He was abused. That's why he......

"Kaname you must understand that if his memories resurface that he would most likely die. Since you calmed him down, he will most likely bond to you. Which means I will have to transfer him to the Night Class." - He said.

"Cross, what is Kitsune?"- I asked. Cross was surprised that I asked.

"He is an X-human-vampire." - he said.

*He's and X-human-vampire?! How could that be?!*

"Kaname you must watch over him now. I know that this is a lot especially with Yuuki and all. You interfered where you shouldn't have and you will pay the consequences." - Cross said this with a sad face.

"You do know that it is rude to talk about people behind their backs. Kaname-san, Cross-san."- came Kitsunes voice from the door.

"Kitsune, you shouldn't be up, you should be resting." -Cross said as he ran over to Kitsune.

"Kaname-san this has nothing to do with you, You will not have to look after me. Cross-san said things that he shouldn't have."- he said as he glared a the approaching Cross.

"Kitsune, you know that all laws laid down by them must be followed." - Cross said with a very worried expression.

"Now, now, Cross-san who do you think they are. I'm one of them." - he said.

"Wha-What? When did this happen?"- Cross asked.

"I signed a contract with them and became one of them. I am one of the Five Royal Vampire Black Blood Lords." - he said with a mournful face.

*What?! How could he be one of the five top vampire lords of the black bloods. I can't even get to that rank! Him some kid can be one of the Lords?!*

"The Five Royal Vampire Black Blood Lords? You're one of them? How could you become one when you're not even a vampire?!"- I asked.

"That's where you come in Kaname-san. I was told to be made a vampire by the other four lords by you. You are to be my creator and my demise." - He said with an emotionless face.

What's gona happen next? KN: be patient young grasshopper answers will come if you truly seek them.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(threw sharp object at KatNinja) KN: wtf?! who threw that!?

Hope you liked it message and rate please and tellme your comments and dislike those I will take as well. Thankz for reading.

_Haha. Hope you like it!_


End file.
